


It Will Rain

by hollowlobby



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, karlnap, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowlobby/pseuds/hollowlobby
Summary: Dream has recently gone through a  breakup with a long term girlfriend. However he has problems understanding whether or not he truly loved the girl, while also dealing with the unfortunate crush on one of his best friends, George. Maybe meeting up with his friends will help the negative emotions he’s feeling. We sure hope so, at least.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Is this all?

I’m sorry, but this won’t work. I can’t keep doing this forever. I love you, but I can’t follow you anymore.

These were the words that broke Clays heart. Shattering him into thousands of pieces. He was left alone, broken. But, was he really?

Clay sat on his porch that night, looking up at the stars. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to cry. He so desperately wanted to, though. He wanted to be able to grieve and feel something. Especially for the person whom he was with for almost 3 years. But he couldn’t. And he doubt he would ever feel anything again. 

“Do you think we’ll get married one day?” She had asked the day before the breakup. It had been two weeks since then. Clay simply smiled at her and nodded. Though he knew he was lying. He wasn’t in love with her. He just wanted to feel loved. 

Do you even love me? 

Those words rang over and over again in his brain. Did he love her? Or was he a selfish bastard? He couldn’t decide. But he knew one thing, and that was she loved him. 

Clay looked up into the sky, hearing a boom of thunder. He flinched as a small rain drop fill onto his cheek. Clay looked back down. 

I never liked the rain. It always made everything gloomy and sad. 

She hated the rain. Although he really liked the rain. It made him feel something. Maybe it was just the cold, though. 

I’ll always have you, won’t I? We’ll get married and have a little family. It’ll all work out. I promise. 

“Bullshit...” Clay whispered to himself. She didn’t love him. No one loved him. This whole thing was bullshit. No one could ever love someone like him. 

“Clay! Are you an idiot! It’s so cold out there, come inside!” His sister yelled, opening the back door. 

Clay stood up and stretched his arms. 

“Thanks for checking on me, I was really distracted!” Clay said, walking into the house. His sister giggled and close the door behind him. 

Clay grabbed his phone from the counter and walked into his recording room. His family was going back home tomorrow. Meaning he would be on his own again. Maybe he should spend the final night with them. He could always record tomorrow. 

“Look who decided to spend some time with us!” Clays dad said, opening his arms. Clay chuckled and gave him a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you too, dad.” Clay said, letting go. The family had a good night together. Unfortunately the night had to end at some point, and Clay was to be left alone with this thoughts once again. 

Clay just put me down! This isn’t funny anymore

Then why was she still laughing? 

You’re my best friend. 

She kissed me after that sentence. But did she mean it? 

We’re going to miss the firework show! 

We almost did miss the show, too. She always took too long to get ready. 

Patches! Come here baby! 

Patches loved her. She still does. Patches was my cat, but she loved Patches like her own.

Oh go flirt with George and Nick again! 

She was joking, she respected our friendship and never once tried to get in between it. 

I love you, Clay. 

Did she really? Does she love me? Did she ever care about me? Is she a liar? She’s a liar. No one could ever love me. No one will ever love me ever! I’m done, this is stu-

His phone rang. A small name appearing on the screen. 

George is Calling...

His eyes widened. He hesitantly pressed the green button. 

“George..?” Clay whispered. 

“Let’s talk. You’ve been weird. I miss you, and Sapnap misses you. For god sakes your stans are crying. Let’s talk about what’s going on.” George said in a stern tone. Clay could tell this wasn’t up for debate. 

For the first time, Clay felt a pang in his heart. A feeling of pain. Clays eyes welled up with tears and his whole body ached. 

“George, i’m so alone.” Clay finally let out a sob, causing a shocked George to start to frantically ask what was going on. 

“I don’t want to talk tonight. But please, stay on the phone. I need you.” Clay said, trying to hold back more tears. George stayed silent. 

“Can I move Sapnap into the call, now? He’s like cursing me out on the other line.” George laughed. 

“Go ahead.” Clay said. There were a few rings before the man joined the call. 

“Dream! What the actual fuck? You answer the british twinks calls but not mine! This is bullshit!” Sapnap yelled, ruining the calm vibe of the call. 

Clay let out a loud laugh and George started to argue with Sapnap, the arguing becoming inaudible as Clay started to get drowsy. 

My best friends are such idiots. George and Sapnap. George and Nick. 

He felt a pain in his chest when he said George’s name. 

Friend? Is he really just a friend? 

Friend 

Friend...

Only friends? 

That’s not right.

Clay decided to ignore the stupid thoughts within his mind, finally letting himself rest. He was ready to sleep for three days. He was tired of torturing himself. And he knew his friends would be there for him. 

Is he really just a friend, Clay? 

She had no clue what she was talking about. We’re only friends. 

Right?


	2. No Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here is another chapter :) i really appreciate the support i’ve gotten so far! i hope you guys are enjoying this as much as i’ve been enjoying writing it!

Clay opened his eyes, feeling a burning sensation on his left arm, leaving a dull ache. 

“...Sapnap shut up! Dream is going to wake up!” He then realized that his friends were still on the phone. 

“Oh come on, Dream sleeps like a rock. Nothing will wake him up, you should know that better than me, i’m not the one that sleep calls with him almost daily.” Sapnap said, letting out a small laugh. 

Clay let out a small chuckle, but not quite loud enough for them to hear. He silently slid his hands through his hair, unconsciously trying to fix it. 

‘It’s so hot...’ He thought, pushing his blanket off of him. 

Clay sat up and stretched his arms before leaning down and pressing the disconnect button. He would like to say bye, but he also knows those two get too excited too early in the morning. 

His heart still ached from the conversation the night prior, and the thoughts of George trying to comfort him made his body heat up. 

Clay shook his head and have a slight smack to his cheeks. He didn’t feel that way about George.

“Clay! Get up!” He heard someone, he assumed his older sister, yell from the other side of the door. 

“i’ll be out soon, okay?” He yelled back, not particularly expecting an answer. He stood up and plugged in his burning phone, turning down the brightness in hopes of lowering the temperature. 

Clay pulled out a pair of shorts and a hoodie. The weather was still rainy, but god was it hot! He glanced over to his end table, looking at a picture of his ex girlfriend and himself at the annual fair. 

“Just one more! Just one more!” She begged, grabbing his arm, leading him to one of the rides again. 

“Come on, i’m tired!” Clay complained, trying to pull his arm back. 

In the end, he caved. As usual. 

“Now wasn’t that fun?” She asked, beaming at him. 

Clay let out a fake groan and she pretended to be offended, lightly punching his arm. 

“Wait, before we leave!” She stopped her sentence and signaled to the person walking past them. “Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of my boyfriend and I? If it’s not too much trouble?” 

She was always so polite. 

“Of course!” The man answered. 

Clay was caught off guard, and a little dumbfounded. He had a piece of cotton candy in his mouth and he let out a side smile, grabbing the waist of his girlfriend. 

She only laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

She loved that picture. 

He loved that picture more. 

But those times are over. 

He tipped the picture over so it was laying down on the back of the frame. He let out a small pity smile for himself and looked into the mirror. 

His green eyes shined brightly against his brown hair; although he says it’s dirty blonde. He laughed at himself in the mirror before swinging his door open and closing it behind him. 

“It’s the man of the hour!” His mom said, looking up from what she was reading. 

“You know it!” Clay grinned, sitting down at the kitchen table. His younger sister set down a couple pieces of toast in front of him. He silently thanked her and bit into a piece. 

“We want to leave in about an hour and a half,” Clays dad started. “...but your mom and I want to talk to you about something.” He finished. 

“So...does that mean we can go to the pool for a little longer?” Clays brother asked. His mom giggled, but nodded. The three siblings immediately rushed out of the room. 

All three of them laughed and Clay took his last bite of his toast, wiping his hands on his sweatshirt. 

“You know, if you need it, we can stay longer.” Clays mom said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Clays dad nodded in agreement. 

Clay immediately shook his head in disagreement. “Absolutely not! You guys already took time out of your busy schedules to come stay here with me. Go home, I know my guest bed isn’t that comfortable!” 

“Honey we really don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone, here, right now.” She trailed, using a partial hint of her stern voice. 

Of course she knew about the break up. Everyone knew. And Clay had only told Sapnap, George and Karl! 

“I understand you guys are worried, but believe me, i’m an adult! And in the random case that something happens, i’m sure the guy next door can help me.” 

Clays dad looked at him in disapproval. Of course his parents weren’t satisfied. They knew their son, and they knew he wasn’t in the right headspace to be by himself right now. 

As much as he enjoyed his parents company, he really didn’t want them there for another week. He was thinking fast, his mind clouded. He knew once his moms mind was made up, she wasn’t changing it. 

“Im...staying at George’s house! I totally forgot! We planned on meeting up next week!” Clay said, completely suspiciously, hesitating after every word. Good thing his parents were horribly oblivious. 

“Oh that’s amazing! Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Clays mom said, hugging him. Oh god. He was in deep shit, now. 

He dropped his family off at the airport and hour ago. And now he was sitting in a teamspeak call with Karl, freaking out about buying the plane tickets. 

“I haven’t even told him im coming yet! And my mom will kill me if i’m not in the UK within the next three days.” Clay said, hitting his head against his desk. 

“Dream, like i’ve been saying for the past hour, just buy the honking tickets!” Karl said, shouting into his mic. 

Clay moved one of the headphones off of his ear, cringing at the sudden loud noise. 

“Well?” Karl asked in anticipation. 

Clay sat still for a moment, before a thought came into his head. 

“I’ll only go if you and Sapnap come with!” 

“Excuse me?” Karl said dramatically. “You know I can’t just take off of work, Jimmy was planning on filming another video this week!” 

“Please Karl! I’ll even pay for your ticket, I’ll pay for your hotel, for god sakes i’ll even pay Jimmy to borrow you for a week!” Clay said, desperately. 

He heard Karl let out a sigh. 

“Dream...You’re such an idiot.” Karl said, letting out a laugh. 

“I’m taking it as a yes! I don’t even care what Sapnap has to do, i’m buying his ticket right now!” Clay said. Unfortunately he could t quickly do this as he had to go to three different airport websites. But after about 30 minutes all three of the tickets were purchased. They were all set to arrive around the same time, with the exception of Dream, who would be arriving an hour earlier. 

Karl tried to ask Clay for his paypal before he interrupted him.

“Absolutely not, Karl Jacobs!” He heard a small protest before he left the teamspeak channel, his heart still racing. 

Should he even tell George? Maybe he should surprise him? Clay hadn’t fully thought through everything. He was running on adrenaline the entire time. Everything was slowly coming back to him, and the realization that he was to meet his best friend within the next couple days. 

It was dark now. Clay had gotten off of Minecraft after 3 hours of speedruns, getting nothing good enough for a leaderboard spot though. 

Clay sat in bed, staring at his phone. He and George hadn’t talked today. He was too nervous about the entire situation and ended up accidentally ignoring him the entire day. 

He was too tired to think anymore, and he drifted on to sleep, thinking about the next few days to come. 

“Look at me, Dream.” A voice whispered from a distance. He whipped his head around, and did again, and again, in all directions. But for some unknown reason he couldn’t find the person around him. 

He felt a pair of hands slide up his shoulders and he quickly opened his eyes, only for the feeling to be gone. 

He closed his eyes once more. He felt the hands slide up from his shoulders all the way to his cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty, Dream.” The voice said once again. He felt a warm breath on his face and he started to lean in, but he opened his eyes. 

“George?” Clay asked, startled. George looked into his eyes and looked at him sympathetically. 

George smiled at the boy and traced his hand across his arm, all the way down to the tips of his finger before smiling at him once again, and disappearing with the fog. 

Clay jumped up from his bed, his body was overheating and he felt a deep blush form on his cheeks. He traced a finger over his lips where George was so close...so close...to what? To...kissing him? Clay shoved his head into his hands.

“I’m in deep shit, aren’t I?”


End file.
